


out go the lights

by serenitysea



Series: paper wings; the skyeward college au [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysea/pseuds/serenitysea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that time the power goes out on campus and grant (completely) overreacts.</p><p>honestly, skye just wanted a quiet night in. </p><p>(spoiler alert: that doesn't happen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	out go the lights

**Author's Note:**

> so this is set somewhere in the early part of college au (grant doesn't know about skye's family yet and vis versa). 
> 
> for the tumblr prompt: "skyeward + college AU: 'The power just went out in the dorm and I know you have flashlights because you’re weirdly over prepared so can I borrow one'")

When the power goes out, Skye can’t say that she’s surprised.

Honestly the weather has been atrocious since she got back after her last class and she’s relived to be inside for the night. She’s about halfway through an episode Veronica Mars when the lights finally go out for good (as do the rest of the electronics in her dorm).

She sighs and thumbs on the flashlight in her phone, navigating the matchbook on the table by touch and pitch black darkness. In a matter of seconds, she’s managed to get candles lit and has resettled herself back on the couch with a couple of blankets.

Now she just has to decide if streaming the rest of the episode is worth the drain on her cell battery or if she really only needs to watch past the kissing parts —

The phone rings and Grant Ward’s face pops up on the screen.

Skye exhales loudly. “… _Yes_?”

“Are you _okay_?”

Despite the fact that he can’t see her, she rolls her eyes. “It’s a power outage, you idiot. Not the bubonic plague.”

“Trip was really worried about you.”

She can hear the faintly muffled yelling of Trip in the background. She can’t be sure, but it’s safe to say that he is vehemently protesting this accusation. 

There’s a scuffle on the other side of the phone and then some painful grunting noises.

“Guys. Should I leave you two alone, or…”

“What he’s _trying_ to say,” Trip’s voice suddenly comes very loud over the phone, “Is that he misplaced the flashlight we had for instances _just like these_ and now we’re SOL.”

Skye bites her lip against the obscene grin spreading across her face. It would be wrong to take delight in their stunning misfortune, right? 

She bursts out laughing.

“This isn’t funny!” Grant is shouting distantly. “We’re in big trouble right now!”

“I’m sorry,” she manages, laughing so much at the thought of the the two of them bumbling around in the dark she can hardly breathe.

“Okay, _that’s it_.” Grant declares loudly and the phone suddenly goes dead.

She pulls it away from her ear in confusion. “Guys? You there?” 

 

[ **CALL ENDED** ]

 

Almost immediately after, she gets a text message:

[ _we’re cmin over. hope ur not (too) naked._ ]

 

followed by one from Trip:

[ _i’m sorry, i tried to stop him. you know what he’s like when he gets an idea in his head._ ]

 

She glances longingly at her phone, where Veronica and Logan are locked in a passionate embrace against the sinks in the girls’ bathroom at Neptune High and distractedly wishes she were in a similar situation.

Another few moments go by as she contemplates the possibility simply _not_ answering when they (inevitably) arrive. It would certainly be peaceful. More of a calm environment overall and the relaxation she’d been looking forward to since she’d sat down. 

Loud banging on the door startles her.

“ _Are you alive in there_? Do we need to break down the door?”

Grant sounds _way_ too excited about this possibility.

(Also, how the hell had they gotten here so quickly?)

Skye pushes up from the couch and gingerly makes her way over to the door, pushing it open slowly. “Jeez. Did you guys _sprint_ across campus or what?”

Grant frantically pushes through the doorway and immediately wraps her up in his arms. “You’re okay.”

“I,” She coughs weakly, “can’t –” 

“Can’t what, Skye? It’s gonna be okay. We’re here, you’re safe, it’s fine.”

A murderous look enters her eyes and she wheezes with effort. “ _– Breathe_.”

“All right, all right, let the girl have some air,” Trip elbows his roommate into letting Skye loose, slinging a friendly arm around her shoulders. “So what are we doing? A scary story marathon, some crazy power-outage feasting? I’m down for whatever.”

Without the lights on, she can’t but sure but it seems highly probable that Grant is pouting where they left him at the door.

“C'mon, Long Island.” She waves a hand and gestures him over to the couch. (She knows he can’t see but habits are hard to break.) “Sit down before you say something corny like how we have to huddle together for warmth.”

Grant crosses over and sits on the end, forcing Skye to be squished in the middle of the two boys. When she begins protesting loudly — which comes as a surprise to no one — he loftily announces, “We can’t afford to lose body heat, Skye. Who knows how long we’ll be like this.”

“God help me,” she mutters.

*

The power goes back on twenty minutes later.

(No one even _thinks_ of moving until somewhere around midnight.)

**Author's Note:**

> \+ [tumblr](http://b-isforbombshell.tumblr.com)
> 
> \+ HEADS UP SEVEN UP I MAY OR MAY NOT BE WORKING ON PART 12 SORRYGOTTARUNBYE


End file.
